Folly of Fornacis
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: In which Finn learns that looks can be decieving. OC included.


The warrior's armor gleamed in the light, it's dark tone was aglow in the rays of the sun. His sillhuette revealed a short, boxum body with a torso covered in dark gray armore. He wore a long, red shirt along with... stockings? Stockings with a striped pattern, and metal boots that fitted his legs like boots... with heels. His most astounding feature was his large, black wings that were folded behind his back! Oh, he was a fierce warrior, just look at the way his shirt accentuates his.. curves?

Okay, it appears there has been a terrible assumption about our subject's gender; we are obviously dealing with a girl. A girl harpy at that. Well, now that she's had her moment in the sun, she'll do something interesting maybe...

She glances down into the chasm below, and beheld the sight of a troop of demons stanced to fight! There were about four in all, a reasonable challenge for a warrior of any stature. One of them began taunting her.

"What are you starin' at?"

"Yeah, it's been starin' at us for five minutes, just sittn' there like a rock!" another one chimed in.

She retained her composure, lest her true nature reveal itself at this inopportune time. She pointed to the apparant ringleader.

"You there!" her affirmative voice spoke. "Tell me why I should spare you and your comrades from the justice you so deserve at the blade of my sword!"

"What's he talkin bout?" one stated to another.

"I dunno, I think we did somthin" one replied.

She scoffed and then spoke very calmly:

"I would not hesitate to aggrieve you lot if you continue to leave my question unanswered, however, I feel you should at least be able to speak upon your own behalf before I judge you." she moved her arm up so that it rested on her hip.

"Now... Do any of you have anything worth saying befor I dole out your punishment?"

They merely congregated amongst each other, and began whispering.

"Let's blow this joint, This guy talks all wierd, and junk." Each one slowly made their way out of the ravine, but to no avail. The girl lifted up her helmet to reveal burning red skin, and short hair that seemed to stick up like feathers. Her eyes burnt like a furnace of ambition. She flapped her wings, and flew down to obstruct the demon's path.

"I've wasted too much time admonishing you brutes; now prepare to submit!" she said in a tone that was positively ridiculous.

"Okay, you, quit actin' all wierd like that; we didn't do nothing!" One yelled. However, before they could even blink, she drew her blade out, and lunged at the nearest demon's face. She held up her sword, and jabbed it into his great eye! His friends finally caught on, and started to swat and flail at the nimble bird girl, missing her by inches each time. She held her sword atop her head, and uttered a stream of gibberish that we can only assume to be a spell, and it lit up with fire! She hopped from cliff face to cliff face, swinging at her foes along the way.

It is at this time that we switch the narrative to a slightly less interesting development.

Finn lifted up his arm to shroud his eyes from the sun, just as one would do if one wanted to look at something in bright surroundings. He nudged his best friend Jake, and pointed to a cliffside in the distance.

"You know what that sounds like, man?" he asked.

"I don't hear nothin'." Jake replied nonchalantly

"That's the sound of a giant brawl with demons in it... We have to check it out." he stated.

"Nah, man, let's let this one slide, I ain't feelin up to slayin demons right now." said Jake.

"C'mon man!" Just then, all four demons tumbled out from behind the cliff, as if they had all tripped on one another. A girl bounced out of the train wreck, missing parts of her armor. She turned to face her foes, who were gathering themselves up. She bolted once more to the face of one of the demons, wielding her enchanted sword over her head.

"Dude, that chick needs our help! Just look at her!" Finn exclaimed.

"What? You must be lookin' at a different girl, cuz harpy chick's doin fine." Jake stated, before coming to a sudden realization "Oh for.. Just go fight 'em!" He need not say anything else, because Finn was already rushing into battle, sword drawn, battle cry ready. He jumped onto the shoulders of a single demon, and slashed it right down the middle! It disapeared into darkness, squealing in shock. He set his sights on demon number two, vanquishing it in a similar manner. He landed next to the harpy, still stanced to fight.

"Don't worry, lady, I got your back!" he said eagerly. She lifted up her helmet once more.

"This is very much appreciated, kind sir, you are just in your judgements, an-" she said before one of the remaining demons swatted her away, taking advantage of her inopportune gabbing. Her face hit the grass hard, turning up dirt as she slid across the ground. Finn turned to face the remaining demons. He lunged at them, cutting the latter down. Jake came down, clapping slowly.

"That's great, now that ya got that out of your system, let's go back to the Candy Kingdom."

Suddenly, the girl was up on her feet again, though her helmet had been virtually battered beyond usage, and she was missing a shoulder pad. Even her face sported a fresh bruize and scrape.

"I thank you again, adventurur, your heroics are just, and the sting of your sword has no tolerence for the evil of such dark creatures. I am truly in your debt! Were it not for you, I would have suffered much pain and shame at the hands my foes, though this admission pains my reputation very much, but I must give honor where its due." she said, fist clenched tightly in the air.

"Cool" Finn said, casting a nervous glance toward his dog friend.

"Hehheh, this chick sounds like some sort of fairy tail knight." Jake said Jokingly.

"What's so humorous? Is it that you find my way of speaking to be too formal?" She asked calmly.

"Naw, your cool, I guess... You gotta name?" Finn asked.

"My name is Fornacis, I am a travelling warrior of the kingdom of harpies. I have sworn to my queen that I shall rid the world of all evil." she said enthusiastically, thrusting out her clenched fist once more.

"That's cool, girl." Finn said nonchalantly.

"Yes, indeed, wonderful... but now comes the subject of my repayment." she stated

"Naw, man, we don't need repayment." Jake said before he was cut off by Fornacis.

"I Fornacis of the kingdom of Harpies, pledge myself to do what you ask of me! Give me one task alone and I swear I will accomplish it,even if it were to claim my own life in the process!" she spoke in a firm, but not very loud tone. Finn turned his back on the harpy, who stood stoicly in one position, he got the attention of Jake.

"Dude, what're we supposed to do with her? She seems a little akward, man." he whispered.

"No man, she said she'd do something for us! That's cool, right?" he retorted.

"Yeah, but what could we have her do?"

"I dunno. Let me think... Hmm, I think Ice King's overdue for a beating!" He suggested with a snap of his fingers.

"Yeah, let's turn her loose in the Ice Kingdom! Fornacis, We have a job for you!" Finn exclaimed, turning to the red-skinned girl before him.

"What is it?"

"We need you to go to the Ice Kingdom, and battle the Ice King, got it?"

"Is he evil?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he's evil! And old and creepy and nerdy. He needs to be vanquished!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Then he shall be thwarted! By the order of hat boy, and his dog!" she said valiantly. And with a single flap of her wings, she was gone. Finn and Jake didn't bother to watch her ascent, they turned around and headed to wherever they were off to.

"So now what?" Finn asked.

"I think we should go, or something." Jake replied.

"You think she's gonna come back, or somethin?"

"Dude, I don't care, We gotta go to the Candy Kingdom, or something!

-Candy Kingdom-

"Finn, Jake, just the heroes I was looking for!" cheered Princess Bubblegum, adourned in her lab coat and goggles. "You got here just at the right time, you see I'm having troubles procuring-"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us what we need to find and who we need to slay." Jake interjected. Princess Bubblegum was just about to answer Jake's smart comment, when in the most inconvinient of times, the Ice King himself happened to run in on them, and did he look mad!

"What do you want THIS TIME, old man!?" Finn yelled as he drew his sword, though Finn knew he only wanted bubblegum.

"Oh I don't want anything other than an explanation of the 'gift' that 'Hat boy and his dog' sent to my Kingdom!" he yelled.

"What? We didn't send you anything!" Finn retorted. "Except for that... wierd Harpy chick... But that doesn't matter, cuz I'm preeeetty sure that you did something to deserve getting your butt kicked!"

"Oh, she did waaaay more than that! The psychotic brat stole my crown and burned up my Kingdom!" He screeched.

"She did what, exactly?"

"You heard me! She stole my crown, declared everyone evil, and started burning everything up with her enchanted sword!" Ice King said, arms flailing wildly. Finn stood in thought.

"Finn, I'm pretty sure that there are some people in the Ice kingdom that don't deserve to be burned to a crisp." interjected bubblegum.

"Peebles is right, Finn. We better check on Furnace-chick.

"Okay then, time to set things straight! Ice King, you come with us, and tell us where she is! I have a job to do.." he said in a fake gravelly voice.

-meanwhile with the furnace chick-

"I understand that as a resident of the fire kingdom you were born into a state of constant evil. I cannot blame you for that, but your nature of injustices forces me to put an end to you as well."

"Urgh, just put a sock in it! I don't even know you!" shouted Flame princess at the girl in front of her who was dressed in red. Though this time, atop her head rested the magic crown of the Ice King. She raised her firey sword to Flame Princess in a challenging manner.

"That is true, but it won't help you in the long run." with that, she flapped her black wings, and lunged at Flame Princess, who dodged her burning sword!

"You call that a flame?! How's this!?" she shouted as she launched a fireball at Fornacis. However, it was blocked by a wall of ice, brought upon by the crown.

FP continued her assault on the harpy, only to have her attacks blocked by the ice walls, though in return, Fornacis couldn't attack her in return. The two young ladies continued their eternal stalemate until Finn miraculously arrived! He jumped down and rushed to FP's side.

"Flame Princess! You hurt?!"

"No, but I'm MAD! Who is she?!"

"What is this?" Fornacis said in a stern, but quiet voice "Is she your ally? The Princess of an evil nation?!"

"No, she's my girlfriend! And what've you been doing?!" Finn yelled at Fornacis.

"I have repaid my debt, but my purpose does not stop there. I will purge Ooo of evil, and now that I have this crown, said goal will be all the easier." she replied calmly.

"Dude, you've gone too far! A lot of people didn't deserve to get their houses burnt all up, and stuff!" Finn retorted.

"I... I didn't... Surely I couldn't..." she began to utter nervously.

"What, you didn't realise how much destruction you were causing?"

"Finn, care to explain all this to me?" Flame Princess interjected before Fornacis spoke up again.

"I couldn't, surely not, absolutely no way!" her voice's pitch slowly began to increase "I wouldn't lay a finger on the innocent!"

"Well, all the charred-up penguins beg to differ! Finn said firmly.

"THAT'S TOTALLY WRONG! NO NO NO NO NOOO!" she began screeching with all of the fury that she'd been holding back, what happened next was a harpy's worst night mare. Her face started to contort, as she tried to hold something back. "CAW!"

Finn nervously looked at Flame Princess, and then to Jake and Ice King, who had been standing behind him the entire time. "CAAAW CAAAW! SQUAAAAA-" she bellowed like the bird she was. "SCREEEEEEE!"

"Dude, what's happenin, is she having a seizure?" Finn gasped.

"No! That's just what harpies do!" interjected Ice King "They squack n' stuff when ya get em angry." and angry she was. Though it wasn't long before she began to regain her composure. She lay on the ground, quivering, and staring up at the sky for no reason.

"I've failed my queen.." she muttered "I am shamed..." Finn loomed over her, and spoke:

"Dude, chill, your gonna be fine. You just need to stop being so crazy." With that, he backed away from her, his possy following him. Leaving Fornacis stun-faced in the middle of a grass field and on her back nonetheless. Truly a sight to be seen.

-END-

My first adventure time fic... I'm so proud!


End file.
